


Paging Dr Mills

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan wants an escape from her busy, chaotic, impersonal life in New York City and lands a nursing job in Storybrooke City, Maine. She anticipates a slower pace of life, with seaside walks and cosy fires. She doesn't anticipate one Regina Mills, the fiery resident who everyone seems to dislike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr Mills

**Author's Note:**

> OK so i have been DYING to write a swanqueen hospital au for many moons so i've decided to just start otherwise i never will. I am from the UK, and i was going to write the hospital here but i decided i didn't want to move them all to Scotland because there would just be too many clashes in terminology which for me doesn't match up with the characters. On the other hand, i don't know the terminology for the USA health system so i'm getting help to translate :p So apologies for any errors in wording if you catch it.  
> I am my own beta.   
> I also need to add my usual warning that sometimes i can't update for ages because i am a student nurse and placement owns my ass right now ^^  
> Enjoy!

It was the end of Emma Swans day at Brooke General, the end a twelve-hour shift, to be more precise, and Emma was greedily inhaling the delightful scent of coffee as she waited in the Starbucks line for a cinnamon latte with whipped cream.

Her treat to herself for getting herself across the country, and into a nursing post.

Emma was brand new to the hospital really, she’d only been working there for 2 weeks – a flight of fancy one day when she’d decided to apply to a hospital in Storybrooke City, Maine, of all places.

All her colleagues, nameless now, faceless almost – had asked, “why on earth do you want to go there?” They had all recoiled at the thought of Maine weather, of cold, coastal chic and plaid. Emma had a particular craving for the bobbing of boats and the clang-rattle of their masts and rigging.

Emma had shrugged, and replied “why not?” And so she had started looking for jobs, eager to travel somewhere new, somewhere different from a place with bad memories and nothing to hold her. Her qualifications and experience were more than enough to let her have a wide scope of choice. The people that had surrounded her in New York had melted away. It didn’t upset her, because Emma was no stranger to having no people.

Besides, there were new people here.

“Emma, hey!” Mary Margaret (often called Snow for her dungeon princess pale skin and dark, dark hair) called from across the busy atrium. The other nurse waved enthusiastically, before practically skipping across to the coffee shop, dodging people. “Hey,” she repeated, beaming. “How was your day? I didn’t see you much! How are you settling in?”

Emma took a moment to let Snow enthusiasm wash over her, before forcing a friendly people-facing smile on her face. It had been a long day and Emma just wanted to hermit after being surrounded constantly for twelve hours.

“Hey, Snow.” She was interrupted by the barista at the register, and turned away to order her coffee. “Want anything?” Emma asked over her shoulder whilst paying.

“Oh,” Snow bobbed and smiled and shook her head. “No thanks. I won’t sleep for nightshift tomorrow if I have caffeine now.”

Fuck that, Emma thought briefly. She needed coffee.

Snow chattered excitedly as Emma gave monosyllabic answers, a painful grin on her face, but the brunette didn’t seem to notice.

Emma’s prayers were answered. “Hey good lookin’ here you go.” The barista with a red streak in her hair and a name badge saying Ruby set the large to-go cup on the counter with a wink and a flash of white teeth. Emma couldn’t help her mouth stretching into a smirk as their eyes met.

This happened every time they saw each other.

There was chemistry.

OK they had drunkenly made out against a wall in the bar across the road from the hospital the previous weekend but Emma wasn’t one to boast about such things.

Well, not without alcohol.

“Hey Rubes!” Snow popped up into Emma’s line of sight. “When will you be home tonight?”

Emma’s brows shot into her hairline as she reconsidered her assessment of Snow whilst Ruby eyed Emma speculatively, licking her lips.

“My shift ends in two hours,” Ruby said to Snow, eyes on Emma. Emma smirked at Snow’s obliviousness, but shook her head gently with a smile of apology.

“Oh! How silly of me! Have you two met? This is Ruby my roommate.” Snow gestured between the women. “And this is Emma, a new nurse on my unit!”

“Yes,” Ruby purred. “We’ve met.”

“Oh, right! Well we better get going Emma, we’re both on nightshift tomorrow. See you later Ruby!”

Emma mouthed sorry as understanding dawned in Ruby’s eyes, and followed the short haired brunette from the shop, sipping on her coffee. Liquid heaven.

“Ruby’s great, we should all go out some time.” Emma hummed her agreement. She was _definitely_ up for continuing that night with Ruby. She followed Snow absentmindedly, her mind flashing back to legs that went on for days and killer heels, red lips and hot breath.

“Watch where you are going!”

Emma stuttered out of her reverie to watch Snow practically cower from the most intimidatingly gorgeous brunette she’d ever seen.

“I’m sorry,” Snow said meekly, her hands reaching out to touch the other woman who reared back, snatching her hand away. “I didn’t see you.”

“Didn’t see me?” The brunette sneered in a manner that had Emma indignant and turned on all at once. Damn. “Of course you didn’t! You wander around with your head in the damn clouds Blanchard!”

Emma was tired and let her eyes wander. She was tired and stupid. God this woman had perfect coiffed hair and perfect kissable lips and one of those necklines that just draws your eyes in-

“Are you quite done ogling me?”

Shit.

Emma realised she’d been caught. Tired and stupid. Shit.

“Umm,”

“Well?”

Indignation and embarrassment flooded Emma and she squared her shoulders. “You should stop bullying my friend and learn some manners.”

The brunette’s nostrils flared and Emma swallowed involuntarily. Her lip curled, and she prowled closer, right into Emma’s personal space – face inches away from Emma’s. Gorgeous brown eyes darted frenetically back and forth between Emma’s and she would swear on her life that they lowered to her lips before darting back up again.

Emma could feel herself leaning in slightly before jerking herself back, blinking and breaking the magnetic eye contact.

 _That_ would not be appropriate. Especially in the busy atrium with patients and visitors and staff all around them, heading to their various destinations.

“It’s ok,” Snow grabbed Emma’s arm, steering her away. Her cheeks were crimson and her eyes had a sheen of moisture. “We’re just leaving. I’m sorry Regina, I am.”

Emma looked back held Regina’s eyes for as long as she could as Snow led her around, through the throngs of people, and towards the car park.

Damn.

Regina, huh?


End file.
